In a modern spinning mill, it is often necessary to transport yarn packages from one yarn producing or yarn processing machine to another yarn processing machine. There are substantially two variants of transport systems which are used to this end, i.e., first, a package transport system, which rigidly links two production machines one directly with the other, such as, for example, a spinning machine with an automatic winding machine, and, second, a package transport system, which allows a flexible connection between production machines. In the latter case, the materials to be transported are transferred from a takeoff position on the first machine to a transport system, and from there, via a dispatch center, to a receiving point on the second machine.
In the case of the aforesaid two versions of transport systems, a great deal of attention must be paid to the arrangement and position of the yarn packages. This is necessary, on the one hand, for the further processing of the yarn packages on the next working position, and on the other hand, however, for safety reasons, since under circumstances dropping yarn ends considerably impede an automated transportation.
It is basically known to transport a yarn package by means of a package gripper, such as is disclosed, for example, in German Patent 35 45 694 or German 35 45 695.